Blue's Clues - Fanfiction - Blue's Silent Day!
by Aartman7141999
Summary: This is the 14th fanfiction story of one of my favorite shows: Blue's Clues!


**Credit goes to fazbearfan99 for the story assistance! I hope you enjoy reading!** :D

**Premise:** Steve, Blue, and the rest of the gang would like to say hello to you, but they can't, because they can't speak! But Blue knows when they'll be able to speak again, so we play Blue's Clues to figure it out. Along the way, we learn about all types of communication, such as making expressions and noise!

_[Opening sequence; snap to a long shot at a pile of different types of children's books where the camera rotates -45 degrees clockwise on a book that says "Blue's Clues" sits on top of the pile. The camera turns up slightly until it stops in front of the book where it slowly opens up to reveal Blue's house sitting on top of a grassy hill surrounded by various things all over said hill: A bunch of flowers where Blue's secretly hiding behind them with her ball on the left side, and an apple tree with a tire swing tied to its branch with their friend, Mailbox, on the right side; Steve pops out from the right window as the camera stops at a full-view of the scene.]_  
_[Steve then waves to the camera as if to say, "Hi, out there! It's me, Steve!" Them he shrugs his arms with a quizzical expression as if to say, "Have you seen Blue, my puppy?"]_  
**Viewers:** There she is!  
_[On the end of this line, Blue pops right out of the bunches of flowers and hops on over to her ball as Steve looks back at the camera with a surprised expression as if to say, "Oh!" Then he swings one arm at the camera as if to say "Come on in!" before ducking out of the right window. The camera zooms in slowly as Blue bounces the ball towards Mailbox, who bounces back with his flag; all of the main characters pops up from both windows and the right side of the house waving at the camera (except for the ones on the right side). On the left window, are Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper. On the right window, are Slippery Soap and Tickety Tock. And on the right side, are Shovel and Pail; on each couple of steps, Blue stops to take a look at the camera. After stopping three times, Blue goes into the light purple doggy door as the camera stops in front of the purple front door. The door opens to reveal Steve in the living room; the living room features the Thinking Chair in the middle, the picture frame that has a sky blue background picture of a pair of earmuffs, in the right, and their friend, Sidetable Drawer—in her inanimate form, in the left.]  
[Steve waves his hand in front of the camera as if to say, "Hi!" Then he indicates the viewers as if to say, "How are you?"]  
[The viewers respond to this question.]  
[Steve then swings one arm at the camera as if to say, "Come on." He then heads o.c. left.]_

_[Cut to the left side of the living room where Blue's already at as Steve comes into view; the left side of the living room features the toy chest that's closed shut, and the felt frame that has a picture of Freddy Felt Friend cupping a hand to his mouth with blue words labeled "Shh," indicating that he's wants everything to be nice and quiet.]  
[Steve raises a hand as if to say, "Hey, Blue." Then he indicates the viewers as if to say, "Look who's here!"]  
[Cut to a close-up of Blue as she looks at the viewers and is about to open her mouth to bark "Hi!", until she realizes she's silent.]_

_[Pull back on Blue and Steve as the former got concerned and was about to open his mouth to speak, only for him to realize that he's silent too as he runs up to the camera and puts his hands over his head as if to say, "We can't speak!"]  
[Cut to a close-up of Blue as she then covers herself up with her ears as if to bark "We can't speak?!"]  
[Pull back on Steve and Blue as the former nods as if to say, "Yeah!" Then he turns to the viewers and gestures them to follow him and Blue as they head o.c. left.]_

_[Cut to the kitchen where the Shaker Family are on the counter as Steve and Blue come into view; Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper are trying to comfort their worried daughter, Paprika. The kitchen features the refrigerator on the right that has five magnetic letters (Q, U, I, E, and T) on the top door, and a picture of Steve doing the "shush" gesture to Blue that's being hanged by three more magnetic letters (S, H, and H), and some wooden utensils (a spoon, a fork, and a spatula) hanging from the wooden bar in the left.]  
[Mrs. Pepper takes notice of Steve and Blue and waves her hand at them as if to say, "Hello, Steve! Hello, Blue!"]  
[Steve waves his hand back at them as if to say, "Hi, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper." Then he gently waves his hand at Paprika as if to say, "Hello, Paprika."]  
[However, Paprika just sadly turns away from then and hugs her father, much to Steve and Blue's concern.]  
[Steve then shrugs his shoulders as if to ask, "Are you guys all right?"]  
[Cut to a close-up of the Shaker Family, who (except Paprika) shake their heads as if to say, "No." Mr. Salt indicates Paprika, who is still hugging him, as if to say, "Paprika's getting scared about how we can't speak." Mrs. Pepper then rubs Paprika's silver cap as if to say, "Don't worry, sweetie."]  
[Pull back as Steve and Blue look at each other in shock after hearing this before turning their attention back to the Shaker Family. Steve then indicates them as if to ask, "You guys can't speak either?"]  
[The Shaker Family (except Paprika) sadly shake their heads in response to Steve's question, indicating that they too cannot speak either.]  
[Steve turns to the viewers and shrugs his shoulders as if to say, "This could be a problem." Then he gestures the viewers to follow him and Blue as they head o.c. right.]_

_[Cut to a slow pan across the right side of living room as Steve and Blue stroll into view; the right side of the living room features the window in the left, and the small purple table between the hallway and the bedroom that has the pink lamp.]  
[Steve scratches his head as if to say, "I wonder if Tickety and Slippery are okay."]  
[Blue nods in agreement as if to bark, "Me too!"]  
[The camera stops when they approach the other side of the bedroom where Tickety and Slippery are at the pink-lavender-magenta rug in the center; this side features the purple picture frame that has a drawing of a Blue covering her mouth in the left, the bedside table next to the left side of the bed, which is only half seen in the right.]  
[Steve then waves his hand at them as if to say, "Hey, Tickety! Hey, Slippery!"]  
[Tickety and Slippery wave their hands back at him as if to say, "Hi, Steve!"]  
[Steve then indicates them as if to ask, "Are you guys doing okay?"]  
[Cut to a close-up of Tickety and Slippery, who both shake their heads as if to say, "No, not really." Tickety raises her arms as if to say, "I can't count if I can't speak!" Slippery slides around in a circle as if to say, "Whoa! Being voiceless is a real problem!"]  
[Pull back as Steve and Blue both cover their mouths in shock after learning this before the former indicates them as if to ask, "You guys too?"]  
[Tickety and Slippery both sadly nod their heads in response to Steve's question, indicating that they too are also silent as well.]  
[Steve runs up to the camera as he facepalms as if to say, "None of us can't speak at all! What are we going to do?"]  
[Blue thinks for a moment until her brain hatches an idea. Then she hops up and down to get Steve's attention as if to bark "Hey, I know when we can speak again!"]  
[Steve looks at Blue and shrugs his shoulders as if to ask, "You do?"]  
[Blue nods as if to bark, "Yes!"]  
[Steve then scratches his head as if to ask, "Well, when can we speak again?"]  
[Blue then leaps towards the camera, and places a blue pawprint on the screen; a cymbal roll sound is heard—meaning it's time to play another one of Blue's Clues!]  
[Steve then indicates the pawprint as if to say, "We'll play Blue's Clues to figure it out! I love playing Blue's Clues!"]  
[The music starts playing an instrumental version of "We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues" as Steve begins to swing his arms.]  
[Steve then opens and closes his hands for the signature move as if to sing, " We are gonna play Blue's Clues 'cause it's a really great game! " Then the music ends as he gives the viewers a thumbs-up as if to say, "Yeah!"]  
[Steve then indicates the pawprint again as if to say, "So remember, Blue's pawprint will be on the clues." Then he opens and closes his hands again as if to say, "Blue's Clues!"]  
[Then the pawprint's toes hold something as it slides o.c. left, implying it's riding a bike.]_  
_[Steve becomes surprised by this before he indicates the viewers as if to say, "You know what we need to play Blue's Clues?" Then he holds out his hand in front of the camera as if to say, "Our Handy-Dandy..."]_  
**Viewers:** Notebook!  
_[Steve then nods as if to say, "Notebook! Right!" Then he points o.c. left as if to say, "Let's go!" Steve then heads o.c. left.]_

_[Cut to a medium shot of Sidetable Drawer as Steve comes and kneels down into view.]  
[Steve waves his hand at Sidetable as if to say, "Hey, Sidetable!"]  
[Sidetable nods as if to say, "Hey, Steve!" Then she turns her head away, much to Steve's concern.]  
[Steve then indicates her as if to ask, "You alright?"]  
[Sidetable shakes her head as if to say, "No. I can't speak either."]  
[Steve feels bad for Sidetable as he comforts her by rubbing her tabletop as if to say, "Don't worry, Sidetable; everything's gonna be okay."]  
[Sidetable then turns her head back to Steve as if to ask, "Really?"]  
[Steve nods as if to say, "Yes. I'm sure of it."]  
[This makes Sidetable feel a little better as she smiles at Steve as if to say, "Thanks, Steve." Then she opens her drawer, allowing Steve to grab his notebook.]  
[Steve reaches into Sidetable's drawer and pulls out his notebook; a ding of a triangle is heard. Sidetable closes her drawer.]_  
_[Steve then smiles back at Sidetable as if to say, "You're welcome!" Then he stands up.]  
[Cut to a close-up of Steve as he pops into view and puts down his notebook.]_  
_[Steve then indicates the viewers as if to say, "You know, I'm going to need your help today, figuring out when we're going to speak again. Will you help?" The viewers respond to this question. Steve then becomes surprised as if to say, "You will? Great!"]  
[The music starts playing an instrumental version of "The Blue's Clues Theme Song."]  
[Steve then indicates the viewers as he opens and closes his hands once again and holds up a hand as if to say, "Alright, so to play Blue's Clues, we gotta find a..."]  
_**Viewers:** Pawprint!  
_[Steve then nods as if to say, "Pawprint! Right!" Then he holds up an index finger as if to say, "'Cause that's the first..."]  
_**Viewers:** Clue!  
_[Steve then points to his palm as if to say, "Yeah! Then we put it in our..." During the next line, Steve begins to run o.c. right.]  
_**Viewers:** Notebook!  
_[Cut to a full shot of the living room where Steve comes into view; the picture frame now has a sky blue background picture of an alarm clock. During the song, Blue joins in and starts doing something whenever Steve does the following order: she raises her ears up when Steve opens and closes his hands for the signature move as if he sings "Blue's Clues", shows her pawprint when Steve holds up one hand as if he sings "Pawprint", raises her ears up when Steve holds up one of his fingers as if he sings "Clue", and pulls out Steve's notebook with her mouth when he points to his palm as if he sings "Notebook", and copies Steve's movements when he sings "Think."]_

_[Steve opens and closes his hands as if to sing, " Because they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! "; Blue raises her ears up four times.]_

_[Steve then holds up a hand as if to sing, " We've gotta find another pawprint. "; Blue shows her pawprint.]_

_[Steve then holds up two fingers as if to sing, " That's our second clue! "; Blue raises her ears up.]_

_[Steve then points to his palm as if to sing, " We put it in our notebook. "; Blue pulls out Steve's notebook with her mouth.]_

_[Steve then shrugs his shoulders as if to sing, " 'Cause they're whose clues? " Then opens and closes his hands again as if to sing, " Blue's Clues! "; Blue raises her ears up two times.]_

_[Steve then holds up his hand again as if to sing, " We've gotta find the last pawprint. "; Blue shows her pawprint again.]_

_[Steve then holds up three fingers as if to sing, " That's the third clue! "; Blue raises her ears up again.]_

_[Steve then points to his palm again as if to sing, " We put it in our notebook. "; Blue pulls out Steve's notebook with her mouth again.]_

_[Steve then opens and closes his hands once again as if to sing, " 'Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! "; Blue raises her ears up four times again.]_

_[Steve then indicates the viewers as he points two fingers and gives a thumbs-up at the camera as if to sing, " You know what to do! "]_

_[Then he runs up to the Thinking Chair as if to sing, " Sit down in our Thinking Chair. "]_

_[Cut to a medium long shot of Steve sitting down on the Thinking Chair with Blue sitting by the right arm.]_

_[Steve then places a finger up to his temple as if to sing, "And think."; Blue also points to the left side of her head.]_

_[Steve then places his hand underneath the left side of his chin as if to sing, "Think."; Blue also places her hand underneath the left side of her chin.]_

_[Steve then places the other hand underneath the right side of his chin and bounces on the Thinking Chair as if to sing, "Think!"; Blue also places the other hand underneath the right side of her chin and bounces on the right arm.]_

_[Pull back where Steve gets up from the Thinking Chair.]_

_[Steve then points to the left side of his head again as if to sing, " 'Cause when we use our minds. "; Blue hops on the right arm of the Thinking Chair.]_

_[Steve then takes three steps to get to the camera as if to sing, " And take a step at a time. "]_

_[Then he shrugs his shoulders as if to sing, " We can do anything... "]_

_[Then he ducks down as Blue leaps toward the camera as if to bark, " Ba-bow! ".]_  
_[Then she slides down as Steve pops into view as if to sing, " That we wanna do! " The theme song ends with him giving the viewers jazz hands after the last verse.]_  
_[Steve then indicates himself and the viewers as if to say, "Alright. Let's start looking for those clues."]_  
_[Unbeknownst to him, Blue walks behind him and walks o.c. right. Steve turns around to find Blue before turning back to the viewers as if to ask, "But... did you see which way Blue went?"]_  
**Viewers:** That way!  
_[Steve points o.c. right as if to say, "This way? Okay. Let's go." Then he heads o.c. right.]_

_[Cut to the bedroom where there's now a desk as Steve comes into view; the bedroom desk features a bunch of different-colored noise makers, an airhorn, and a drawing of a person containing a pawprint; Steve's oblivious as he looks around in the bedroom.]_  
**Viewers:** A clue! A clue!  
_[Steve then turns back to the viewers with a confused expression on his face as if to say, "I should speak now?" During the next line, he opens his mouth as if attempting to speak.]  
_**Viewers:** There's a clue!  
_[On the end of this line, Steve stops as he turns back to the viewers with a surprised expression on his face as if to say, "Oh! You see a clue? Where is it?" Then he looks around in the bedroom to find the clue.]  
_**Viewers:** Right there on the desk!  
_[Steve points to the desk as if to say, "On the desk?" Then he looks around on said desk until he sees the pawprint on the picture of the person; a cymbal roll sound is heard.]  
[Steve he crouches down as we cut to a close-up of the desk where he looks at the picture of the person with the pawprint on it.]  
[Steve turns back to the viewers and points to the picture of the person as if to say, "We found our first clue! And it's on this..." Then he glances back at said picture of said person before turning back to the viewers as if to say, "...person."]_  
_[Steve then indicates the viewers as he puts one arm underneath the desk as if to say, "We need our Handy-Dandy..."]_  
**Viewers:** Notebook!  
_[Steve then pulls out his notebook as if to say "Notebook!"; a ding of a triangle is heard. Then he_ _takes out the crayon and opens the notebook as if to say, "Okay. So, a person." Then he looks at his notebook.]  
[Cut to a close-up of the first blank notebook page where bass chords are heard calmly strumming as Steve prepares to write down the first clue: A Person.]  
[First, Steve draws a circle to represent the head, then he draws a line going down is drawn to represent the body, and then he draws four more lines are drawn to represent the arms and legs—it is now a drawing of a person.]  
[Cut to a medium shot of Steve holding his notebook.]  
[Steve turns back to the viewers as if to say, "So, our first clue is a person."]  
[The camera turns up slightly where an image of the person drawing rises above Steve's left side as he looks up; ukulele strings can be heard strumming rhythmically. Steve turns back to the viewers.]  
[Steve points to the person drawing as it enlarges before reducing as if to ask, "When do you think we'll be able to speak again with a person?"]  
[The viewers respond to this question.]  
[The camera turns down slightly where the image descends back into Steve's notebook as he nods his head as if to say, "Maybe, but let's look for the other clues and see if that's it." Then he closes his notebook.]  
[Suddenly, banging can be heard from o.c. right.]  
[Steve then cups a hand to his ear to listen as if to ask, "Where's that noise coming from?" Then he gestures the viewers to follow him o.c. right.]  
[Cut to the other side of the bedroom as Steve comes into view; this other side of bedroom features the wall-mounted coat rack with some stuff (some house keys. a red umbrella, and a raincoat with a rainhat) hanging from the wall-mounted coat rack, and the glass sliding backdoor to the porch that's already been opened. Below said wall-mounted coat rack is a purple umbrella stand that has a blue umbrella inside and some yellow rain boots next to it, and inside the porch near said glass sliding backdoor is a basket that has three flowerpots, each filled with some flowers inside.]  
[Steve then gestures the viewers to follow him outside in the backyard as he heads out said glass sliding backdoor o.c. right.]_

_[Cut to the backyard where Shovel and Pail are holding some trash lids as Steve comes into view—this is where the banging was coming from.]  
[Steve then waves his hand at them as if to say, "Hey, Shovel! Hey, Pail!"]  
[The Sandbox Siblings stop what they were doing and wave their trash lids at him as if to say, "Hi, Steve!"]  
[Steve then indicates them as if to ask, "What are you doing?"]  
[Shovel indicates his trash lids as if to say, "We found a new way to communicate!"]  
[Pail nods as if to say, "Yup! We're using trash lids!"]  
[Steve turns to the camera with a quizzical expression on his face as if to say, "Trash lids?"]  
[Shovel nods as if to say, "Yup!"]  
[Pail then holds up her trash lids as if to say, "Watch!"]  
[Cut to a close-up of Pail as she brings the lids together, crashing them like cymbals.]  
[Pull back where Steve turns back to the camera with the same quizzical expression from before as if to say, "Interesting. Is there any other ways for you to communicate?"]  
[Shovel nods as if to say, "Yes! As a matter of fact, there is."]  
[The Sandbox Siblings then hopped o.c. left as Steve turns back to the viewers as if to ask, "Will you help me figure out what these new ways of communication do?" The viewers respond to this question. Steve then gives them a thumbs-up as if to say, "Great!"]  
[The Sandbox Siblings then hopped back into view with a box of bells.]  
[Steve then turns back to the Sandbox Siblings as if to ask, "So, what do you got there?"]  
[Pail indicates the box as if to say, "This? Inside this box is a lot of bells!"]  
[Steve turns back to the camera with the same quizzical expression on his face as if to say, "Bells?" Then he turns back to the Sandbox Siblings as if to ask, "How does that work?"]  
[Shovel then grabs one of the bells as if to say, "Here, we'll show you!"]  
[Cut to a close-up of Shovel as he shakes his bell, making a ringing sound.]_  
_[Pull back as Steve turns back to the viewers as if to ask, "What is Shovel doing with that bell?"]_  
**Viewers:** He's ringing it!  
_[Cut to a close-up of Shovel as he nods as if to say, "Right! I'm ringing the bell! That's one way to get anyone's attention."]  
[Pull back as Steve gives the viewers a thumbs-up as if to say, "Great job figuring that out!" Then he turns back to the Sandbox Siblings as if to ask, "So, is there another way of communicating?"]  
[Cut to a close-up of the Sandbox Siblings as Pail nods as if to say, "Yup, there is!"]  
[Pail then takes one hop closer to the camera as if to say, "Watch this!" Then she hops around in a circle with a frightened expression on her face.]  
[Shovel's body starts trembling as he scrunches up his eyebrows and mouth to make an angry expression on his face.]_  
_[Pull back as a confused Steve turns back to the viewers and points to Shovel and Pail behind him as if to ask, "How do you think Shovel and Pail are feeling?"]_  
**Viewers:** Scared! Angry!  
_[Steve scratches his head as if to ask, "Scared and angry?"]  
[Cut to a close-up of the Sandbox Siblings as they stopped doing what they were originally doing as Pail nods as if to say, "Yeah! Scared and angry!"]  
[Shovel hops up and down as if to say, "Making expressions is another great way to communicate!"]  
[Pail nods in agreement and takes another hop closer to the camera as if to say, "The reason I was scared and Shovel was angry is because we can't speak at all!"]  
[Pull back as Steve scratches his head as if to say, "You too, huh?"]  
[Cut to a close-up of the Sandbox Siblings, who both sadly nod their heads in response to Steve's question, indicating that they too are silenced as well.]  
[Pull back as Steve turns back to the viewers with a concerned expression on his face as if to say, "Wow, this is getting serious by the minute." Then he gives them a thumbs-up as if to say, "You're getting pretty good a this!" Then he turns back to the Sandbox Siblings as if to ask, "And what's another way?"]  
[Cut to a close-up of the Sandbox Siblings as they both hopped o.c. left; a second later, they both hopped back into view with some paper and crayons. They then begin to separately draw something o.c. on both of their pieces of paper]_  
_[Pull back as an intrigued Steve turns back to the viewers as if to say, "What do you think Shovel and Pail are doing?"]_  
**Viewers:** Writing something!  
_[Cut to a close-up of the Sandbox Siblings as both they turn their pieces of paper around to reveal some messages; Shovel's says, "You're right!" Pail's says, "We are writing!"]  
[Pull back as Steve then grabs one of the pieces of paper and begins to draw something o.c.; a second later, he turns said piece of paper around to show the viewers a message saying "They're right! It does work!"]  
[Cut to a close-up of the Sandbox Siblings as Shovel nods as if to say, "Yes! Writing messages helps to get other people's attention!"]  
[Pull back as Steve then places his right hand near his mouth before moving it forward in the direction of the Sandbox Siblings as if to say, "Wow, thanks so much for showing us new ways to communicate!"]  
[The Sandbox Siblings nod as if to say, "You're welcome, Steve!" Then they hopped away o.c. left as if to say, "Bye!"]  
[Steve then waves o.c. left as if to say, "Bye!" Then he realizes something and turns back to the viewers as if to say, "Hey, we still have to find two more clues to figure out when we'll be able to speak again." Then he points o.c. right as if to say, "Come on!" Then he gets up from the ground and heads o.c. right.]_

_[Cut to the other side of the backyard as Steve comes into view; this side of the backyard features the picnic table where there are crayons and five drawings, one with a picture of an ear, one with a picture of a mouth containing a pawprint, one with a picture of a nose, one with a picture of a hand, and one with a picture of an eye; Steve's oblivious as he looks around in the backyard.]  
[__Note:__**The five following pictures on the picnic table represent the Five Senses (hearing, taste, smell, touch, and sight).**__]  
_**Viewers:** A clue!  
_[Steve turns back to the viewers as if to say, "What?" Then he pulls out a cup from o.c. bottom and puts it to his ear as if to say, "Did you say something?"]  
_**Viewers:** There's a clue!  
_[On the end of this line, Steve then puts the cup away o.c. bottom as his face now changes into a curious expression as if to say, "Oh! You found our second clue? Where?" Then he looks around in the backyard to find the clue.]  
_**Viewers:** Behind you!  
_[Steve points behind himself as if to ask, "Behind me?" Then he turns himself around where he sees the pawprint on the picture of the mouth; a cymbal roll sound is heard.]  
[Steve turns back to the viewers with a surprised expression on his face as if to say, "Whoa!" Then he gestures the viewers to follow him as he heads over to the picnic table.]  
[Cut to a medium shot of Steve coming into view next to the the picture of the mouth with the pawprint on it.]  
[Steve points to the picture of the mouth as if to say, "Our second clue is on this mouth." Then he glances back at said picture of said mouth before turning back to the viewers as if to say, "Well, you know what we need?" Then he indicates the viewers as he puts one arm behind himself as if to say, "Our Handy-Dandy..."]  
_**Viewers:** Notebook!  
_[Steve then pulls out his notebook as if to say "Notebook! Right!"; a ding of a triangle is heard. Then he takes out the crayon and opens the notebook as if to say, "Okay, a mouth." Then he flips through one page and looks at his notebook.]  
[Cut to a close-up of the second blank notebook page where bass chords are heard calmly strumming again as Steve prepares to write down the second clue: A Mouth.]  
[First, Steve draws a squiggly line in the middle to represent the closed opening of the mouth, then he draws a curvy line going up and down overneath to represent the upper lip, and then he draws a line that curves all the way around underneath to represent the lower lip—it is now a drawing of a mouth.]  
[Cut to a medium shot of Steve holding his notebook.]_  
_[Steve turns back to the viewers with a confused expression on his face as if to say, "So, what was our first clue?"; ukulele strings can be heard strumming rhythmically.]_  
**Viewers:** A person!  
_[Steve then nods in agreement as if to say, "Right! A person!"]_  
_[The camera turns up slightly where an image of the person drawing rises above Steve's left side again as he looks up. Steve turns back to the viewers.]_  
_[Steve then points to his notebook as if to say, "And now our second clue is a mouth!"]  
[An image of the mouth drawing now rises above Steve's right side as he looks up; piano chords are heard pressing rhythmically in an upbeat tempo. Steve turns back to the viewers.]  
[Steve points to both the person drawing and mouth drawing as each of them enlarges before reducing as if to ask, "So, when do you think we'll be able to speak again with a person and a mouth, do you know?"]  
[The viewers respond to this question.]  
[Steve then makes a surprised expression on his face as if to say, "Good idea!" The camera turns down slightly where the images descend back into Steve's notebook as he closes his notebook as if to say, "But I think we should find our third clue, just in case."]  
_**Chorus:**  
Mailtime, mailtime, mailtime, mailtime, mailtime!  
_[Steve then makes an excited expression and points o.c. right as if to say, "The mail's here!" Then he gestures the viewers to follow him o.c. right.]  
_  
_[Cut to the right side of the living room where the window's at where Blue is already dancing; the picture frame now has a sky blue background picture of a trumpet. The music starts playing an instrumental version of "Mailtime" as Steve comes into view and begins to start dancing.]  
[Steve then rocks his arms back and forth as if to sing, " Here's the mail, it never fails! "; Blue rocks her ears back and forth.]  
[Steve then takes a few steps closer to the left side and started wagging his hips as if to sing, " It makes me wanna wag my tail! "; Blue then hops on over to the rightt side and started wagging her tail.]  
[Steve then takes a few steps closer to the right side as if to sing, " When it comes I wanna wail... "; Blue then hops back on over to the left side.]  
[Steve then holds both of his hands up and started shaking them as if to sing, " MAIL! "; Blue then sits up and raises her ears up as she started shaking them.]  
[The music ends with Mailbox extending his way through the window and next to the arms of the Thinking Chair—which Steve walks over to sit down. Cut to a medium long shot of Steve sitting down on the Thinking Chair next to Mailbox.]  
[Mailbox waves his flag at Steve as if to say, "Hi, Steve!"]  
[Steve waves back as if to say, "Hi, Mailbox!"]  
[Mailbox then looks at Steve with a quizzical expression on his face as if to ask, "Why didn't you sing the song like you normally do?"]  
[Steve then points to his mouth as he opens it before shrugging his shoulders as if to say, "Because I can't speak, Mailbox."]  
[Mailbox droops his flag down as if to say, "That's okay. Neither can I."]  
[Steve then gently waves both his hands at Mailbox as if to say, "Oh, but don't worry! We're playing Blue's Clues so we can figure out when we'll be able to speak again."]  
[Mailbox then perks up as if to say, "Really?" Then he wipes his forehead with his flag as if to say, "That's a relief." Then he opens his flap as if to say, "You can have your letter now."]  
[Steve then reaches into Mailbox and pulls out the letter—the background color of this letter is orange with a picture of yellow face covering its mouth with its hands on the stamp, a drawing of Steve and Blue, and a red flap on the back; Mailbox closes his lid.]  
[Steve turns back to Mailbox as if to say, "Thanks, Mailbox."]  
[Mailbox waves to Steve with his flag as if to say, "You're welcome. Bye!" Then he extends o.c. right.]  
[Steve turns back to the viewers and indicates the letter as if to say, "We just got a letter!"]  
[The music starts playing an instrumental version of "We Just Got a Letter" as Steve begins to swing the letter back and forth.]  
[Steve continues swinging his letter back and forth as if to sing, " We just got a letter. "]  
[Steve then points to the letter rapidly as if to sing, " We just got a letter. "]  
[Steve then holds the letter in front of the camera as if to sing, " We just got a letter. "]_  
_[Steve then brings the letter back down to his lap as if to sing, " I wonder who it's from. "]_  
_[The music ends as Steve begins to open the letter to reveal a little girl outside of her house.]  
[Steve then turns back to the viewers and indicates the letter as if to say, "It's a letter from our friends!" Then he turns back to the little girl in the letter.]_

_[Cut to a close-up of the girl as she waves her hand at the camera as if to say, "Hi, Steve!" Then she indicates herself as if to say, "I've got a lot of ways to communicate!"]  
[Cut to an ice cream truck driving its way towards the neighborhood where the girl lives.]  
[Cut to the girl as she holds up a finger as if to say, "Number one."]  
[Cut to the girl standing behind a bunch of kids waiting in line for some ice cream.]  
[Cut to the a close-up of the ice cream vendor poking his head out as if to say, "Hello. How may I help you?"]  
[Cut to the girl as she points to the picture of an ice cream cone on the truck's menu and holds up one finger as if to say, "I'll have one ice cream cone please."]  
[The vendor holds up a finger as if to say, "That'll be one dollar, please."]  
[The girl hands the vendor a dollar as if to say, "Here."]  
[The vendor then takes the dollar as if to say, "Thank you." Then he hands her one ice cream cone as if to say, "Here you go."]  
[The girls then takes her ice cream cone as if to say, "Thanks!"]  
[Cut to inside the house where the girl is holding a musical triangle as if to say, "Number two." Then she heads o.c. right.]  
[Cut to a sleeping sheepdog laying on a purple pillow in the living room—this must be the girl's pet dog.]  
[The girl comes into view and starts tapping the triangle as if to say, "Wake up, boy!"]  
[This causes the sheepdog to wake up and follows the girl o.c. left.]  
[Cut to the empty food bowl—this must be the sheepdog's food bowl. The girl and her sheepdog come into view.]  
[The girl holds out an opened bag of doggy treats and started pouring some into the sheepdog's food bowl, which he soon starts eating as she strokes him on the back.]  
[Cut to the girl holding a piece of paper as she begins drawing something o.c.; a second later, she turns said piece of paper around to show a message saying "Number three."]  
[Cut to the girl drawing something o.c. again; a second later, she turns said piece of paper around to show a picture of her and her family dancing with music notes floating above them. Then she points to said picture as if to say, "This is me and my family dancing to music."]  
[Cut to the girl and her family in the living room indeed dancing around to the music playing the instrumental version of "Blue's Birthday Song."]  
[Cut to the girl drawing something o.c. once again; a second later, she turns around said piece of paper to show a message saying, "Bye, Steve!"]_

_[Cut back to the living room with Steve as he waves back at her as if to say, "Bye!" Then he closes the letter and puts it down.]  
[Steve then turns back to the viewers as if to say, "Wow, even our silent friends know how to communicate!" Then he points o.c. left as if to say, "Come on." Then he heads o.c. left.]_

_[Cut to the other side of the living room as Steve comes into view.]_  
_[Suddenly, Steve then started sniffing his nose as if he was smelling something before he turns back to the viewers as if to ask, "What's that smell?"; a popping sound can be heard]_  
**Viewers:** Popcorn!  
_[Steve then scratches his head as if to say, "Popcorn?" Then he gestures the viewers to follow him o.c. center as if to say, "Let's see."]  
[Cut to another side of the living room where Blue and the Shaker Family, who are on a red cushion holding a bowl of popcorn, are watching a black-and-white silent movie on a projection screen that's being displayed by a movie projector on a stool as Steve comes into view; the lights in this side of the living room are turned off.]  
[Steve indicates the Shaker Family with their bowl of popcorn as if to say, "You're right! It is popcorn! And look! It's Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika!"]_  
_[The Shaker Family then wave their hands at Steve as if to say, "Hello, Steve!"]_  
_[Steve then waves back at them as if to say, "Hi." Then he shrugs his shoulders as if to ask, "What are you all doing?"]_  
_[Mr. Salt then indicates the screen as if to say, "Well, we're watching a magnifique movie!"]_  
_[Steve then turns to the projection screen as we cut to a close-up of said projection screen where white words labeled "Clarence Canelin_ _in "Tap Dancing!" fade into view before fading out. After that, the movie begins with an iris in of a gray anthropomorphic cane wearing a black bowler hat, white gloves, and a pair of black-and-white charleston shoes just minding his own business as he strolls down a city street whistling with notes floating above him as the camera follows him along the way—this is Clarence Canelin, the main character of the black-and-white silent movie; there is no sound during this scene.]  
[Clarence Canelin_ _continues strolling until he stops by a nearby bench and sits down on it as he pulls out a newspaper o.c. right and begins to read.]  
[Pull back as Steve turns back to the Shaker Family as he points at the screen as if to say, "Oh, you're watching a silent movie?" Then he turns to the viewers as if to say, "Interesting."]  
[Blue then nods in agreement before she begins to spin around as if to bark "Blue Skidoo." Then she skidoos right into the silent movie as she hops o.c. left inside said silent movie.]  
[Steve just glances at the screen in surprise as if to say, "Whoa!" Then he turns back to the viewers and points at said screen as if to say, "Blue just skidooed into that movie!" Then he indicates the viewers as if to say, "Let's go too!"]  
[Steve then gets himself ready into position. The music starts playing an instrumental version of "Blue Skidoo" as he begins to start dancing.]  
[Steve then rocks his arms back and forth as if to sing, " Blue skidoo, we can too! " The music ends as Steve then skidoos into the silent movie.]_

_[Cut to Steve skidooing out of a signpost that has a picture of the living room and into the black-and-white town.]  
[Steve then becomes astonished of being in a black-and-white silent movie as if to say, "Wow, we're in the movie!" Then he gestures the viewers to follow o.c. center.]  
[Cut to a medium shot of a nearby bush where Blue's at as Steve kneels into view to join her.]  
[Steve turns to Blue as if to say, "Hey, Blue. Isn't this movie fascinating?"]  
[Blue then nods in agreement before she gestures Steve to look at what the former's looking at, much to the latter's confusion.]  
[Cut to a long shot of Clarence Canelin still sitting on the bench reading the newspaper from earlier as Steve and Blue slowly pop into view and take notice of this.]  
[Steve turns back to the viewers and indicates Clarence as if to ask, "What do you think Clarence is doing?"]_  
**Viewers:** Reading!  
_[Steve then nods in agreement as if to say, "Yeah! Clarence is reading! Reading's a good way to communicate!"]  
[Blue then nods in agreement.]  
[Clarence then puts down his newspaper and gets up from the bench as he heads o.c. left.]  
[Steve then takes notice of this and turns to Blue as if to say, "Hey, I wonder what he's up to now." Then he gestures the viewers to follow him and Blue as they both head o.c. left.]  
[Cut to the left side of the black-and-white town where Clarence's standing behind a bunch of people waiting in line next to a bus stop for some reason as Steve and Blue come into view.]  
[Steve turns back to the viewers and indicates Clarence as if to ask, "What do you think Clarence is doing now?"]_  
**Viewers:** Waiting for a bus!  
_[Steve then nods in agreement as if to say, "Right! Clarence is waiting for a bus! I wonder why."]  
[Suddenly, a bus horn can be heard honking.]  
[Steve then puts a hand up to his ear as if to say, "That must be the bus."]  
[Blue then holds up one ear as if to bark, "The bus!"]  
[On the end of this line, a bus does indeed pull into view. As soon as it comes to a stop, the doors open and Clarence and the others get on said bus as_ _it begins driving away o.c. left.]  
[Steve then turns back to the viewers and shrugs as if to ask, "I wonder where the bus is going?"]  
[Blue then gestures Steve to follow her o.c. left as if to bark, "Let's go find out!"]  
[Steve then nods to Blue as if to say, "Okay." Then he turns back to the viewers and points o.c. left as if to say, "Let's go." Then he and Blue head o.c. left.]  
[Cut to a slow pan through the whole black-and-white town where the bus's driving its way towards its destination as Steve and Blue stroll into view.]  
[Steve then turns to Blue and indicates the bus as if to say, "Wonder where this bus leads to."]  
[Blue then indicates the bus as if to bark, "Let's find out and see."]  
[Afterwards, the bus continues driving until it stops in front of a theater as Clarence and everybody else began heading out of said bus as it drives away o.c. left.]  
[Steve then turns back to the viewers and indicates the theater as if to say, "Look, there's a theater! I wonder what's gonna happen there?"]  
[Blue then indicates the theater as if to bark, "Let's go see what's happening in there!" Then she gestures Steve to follow her as they both head inside said theater.]  
[Cut to the inside of the theater where an audience watches Clarence, who now has a small black non-anthropomorphic cane, perform a tap-dance onstage as Steve and Blue come into view.]  
[Steve then turns back to the viewers and indicates the dancing Clarence as if to ask, "What do you think Clarence is doing up onstage?"]_  
**Viewers:** Tap-dancing!  
_[Steve then becomes curious as if to ask, "Tap-dancing? Let's see." Then he and Blue glance back at the dancing Clarence onstage.]  
[Cut to a medium shot of Clarence as he taps around in a circle. When he faces the front again, he taps his foot on the ground and then leans on his cane. Then he takes off his hat and twirls it with his finger for a long time, then puts it back on his head and begins twirling his cane. Afterwards, he then stops twirling and sets it down as he started squatting up and down multiple times, then leans back as he takes off his hat again before putting it back on again. Next, he swings his foot to one side as he slides forward to the right; whenever he stops sliding, he swings his foot upward—this is done four times. When he finally stops, he takes off his hat once again and shakes it a bit before putting it back on once again. Finally, he tap-dances backwards to either side of the stage. The first and third times are to the left side, and the second and fourth times are to the right side; the fourth time is slowly. Afterwards, he spins in a circle for a short time and then takes a knee (if he had any) as he takes off his hat once again—he's finally finished with his act; the audience can be heard applauding for Clarence's performance.]  
[Pull back as Steve turns back to the viewers with an astonished expression on his face as if to say, "You were right! Clarence was tap-dancing onstage!"]  
[Blue nods in agreement as she and Steve glance back at Clarence onstage.]  
[Cut to a medium shot of Clarence as he takes a bow three times while flowers are thrown from o.c. center by the audience who enjoyed his performance.]  
[Pull back as Steve and Blue also applauds Clarence for his performance before the former turns back to the viewers as if to say, "That was the most amazing tap-dance I've ever seen!"]  
[Blue then nods in agreement as if to bark, "It sure is!"]  
[Steve then places his right hand near his mouth before moving it forward in the direction of the viewers as if to say, "Thanks for helping us figure out what Clarence was doing throughout the movie."]_  
_[Blue then nods in response as if to bark, "Thank you!"]_  
_[Suddenly, music (a clarinet can be heard tooting rhythmically) can be heard o.c. left, much to Steve and Blue's confusion.]_  
_[Steve turns back to the viewers with a confused expression on his face as if to ask, "Where's that music coming from?" Then he heads o.c. left while Blue watches.]_  
_[Cut to the theater lobby where music notes that are each containing a pawprint are coming out from a radio on top of the counter—this is where the music was coming from; Steve's oblivious as he just comes into view.]_  
**Viewers:** A clue, a clue!  
_[Steve then shrugs his shoulders as if to ask, "What's that? I should dance to it?"]_  
**Viewers:** No, there's a clue!  
_[Steve then scratches his head as if to ask, "Wait? There's a clue?" Then he looks around as if to ask, "Where is it?"]  
_**Viewers:** On the music!  
_[Steve then turns around where he sees the pawprint on each of the music notes; a cymbal roll sound is heard.]  
[Steve turns back to the viewers and indicates the music notes as if to say, "Oh, our clue is this music!" Then he glances back at said music notes before turning back to the viewers as if to say, "You know where we need to write this clue down?" Then he indicates the viewers as he puts one arm behind himself as if to say, "In our Handy-Dandy..."]  
[Steve pulls out his notebook as if to say, "Notebook!"; a ding of a triangle is heard. Steve takes out the crayon and opens the notebook as if to say, "Alright." He glances back at the music notes before turning back to the viewers as if to say, "Let's draw this music." Then he flips through a couple of pages and looks at his notebook.]  
[Cut to a close-up of the third blank notebook page where bass chords are heard calmly strumming once again as Steve prepares to write down the third and final clue: Music.]  
[First, Steve draws a line the goes across and down with a circle to make the first note, then he draws another circle with a line that goes up, across, and down with a second circle to make the second note, then he draws another line going across and down with a circle to make the third note, and then he colors in all the circles—it is now a drawing of music.]_  
_[Cut back to Steve holding his notebook; the music notes that were each containing a pawprint and were originally coming out from the radio disappear.]_  
_[Steve then closes the notebook as if to say, "There we go. Our last clue." Then he puts the crayon back into the spiral. Suddenly, he realizes something as he turns back to the viewers with an excited expression on his face as if to say, "Our last clue!" Then he places a finger up to his temple (part of his head) as if to say, "We're ready to sit in our..."]_  
_[The music starts playing "The Thinking Chair." instrumental theme song.]_  
**Viewers:** Thinking Chair!  
_[Steve then nods in agreement as if to say, "Yeah, Thinking Chair!" Then he points o.c. right as if to say, "Let's go!" Then he runs o.c. right.]  
[Cut back to the starting area where the signpost that still has the picture of the living room's at as Steve comes into view and gets himself ready into position. He begins to start dancing before skidooing back into the signpost with the picture of the living room.]_

_[Cut to Steve skidooing right out of the silent movie and into the living room where the Shaker Family start applauding after watching the silent movie; Steve then takes a bow and heads o.c. center. Cut to a medium long shot of the Thinking Chair where the music ends as Steve comes into view and sits down on said Thinking Chair.]  
[Steve then begins to start stroking the arms of the Thinking Chair as if to say, "Okay, now that we're in our Thinking Chair..." Then he reaches down o.c. bottom and pulls out the notebook as if to say, "...let's think!"; a ding of a triangle is heard. Then he indicates the viewers as if to ask, "Will you help me?"]  
[The viewers respond to the question.]  
[Steve then gives the viewers a thumbs-up as if to say, "Great." Then he takes out the crayon and opens the notebook as if to say, "So, we're trying to figure out when we're going to speak again, and our clues are: a person..."]  
[The camera turns up slightly where an image of the person drawing rises above Steve's left side once again as he looks up; ukulele strings can be heard strumming rhythmically. Steve turns back to the viewers as he flips through one page.]  
[Steve then points to his notebook as if to say, "...a mouth..."]  
[An image of the mouth drawing now rises above Steve's head as he looks up; piano chords are heard pressing rhythmically in an upbeat tempo. Steve turns back to the viewers as he flips through one page again.]  
[Steve then points to his notebook again as if to say, "...and music."]  
[An image of the music drawing now rises above Steve's right side as he looks up; a clarinet can be heard tooting rhythmically. Steve turns back to the viewers as he flips through another page once again.]  
[Steve then points to all three drawings as each of them enlarges before reducing as if to ask, "So, when do you think we'll be able to speak again with a person, a mouth, and music?"]  
[The viewers respond to the question.]  
[Steve then points to the person drawing as it enlarges as if to say, "Well, I'm a person, and you're a person." He then points to the mouth drawing as it enlarges as if to say, "And people have mouths." The mouth drawing is then placed on the person drawing's head and starts opening and closing as Steve opens his mouth as if to say, "Let's imagine we're opening our mouths." Then he shrugs his shoulders as if to ask, "But to what?" Then he points to the music drawing as it enlarges as if to ask, "Well, what about our third clue, this music?"]  
[The viewers respond to the question.]  
[Steve then gets an idea and holds up an index finger as if to say, "Well, what if we were opening our mouths to some music?" Each music note from the music drawing is placed above the person drawing's head as Steve looks up as if to say, "Yeah!" Then he turns back to the viewers with a quizzical expression on his face as if to ask, "But... what would you be doing if you were moving your mouth to some music?"]  
[Long pause, four more person drawings appear and started singing along with music notes coming out of their mouths.]  
_**Viewers:** Singing!  
_[Blue then pops up from behind right side of the Thinking Chair and nods in agreement as if to bark, "Singing!"]  
[Steve then raises his hands towards the viewers as if to say, "Singing! That's it!" Then he points at the singing people drawing as if to say, "We'll be able to speak again when we sing!" Then he indicates the viewers as if to say, "That's the answer to Blue's Clues!" Then he gets up from the Thinking Chair; a cymbal roll sound is heard.]_  
_[Pull back where the music starts playing "We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues!" as Steve begins to swing his arms back and forth; the picture frame now has a sky blue background picture of some music notes and the telephone that's usually on top of Sidetable is now sitting down on her spot. During the song, as Steve takes a couple of steps toward the camera, Blue pops up in different sides behind him whenever he stops and sings "Blue's Clues" and "Smart."]_

_[Steve then takes three steps closer as if to sing, " We just figured out Blue's Clues! "; Blue pops up from behind his left side before ducking down.]_

_[Steve then takes three more steps to get to the camera as if to sing, " We just figured out Blue's Clues! "; Blue pops up from behind his right side before ducking down again.]_

_[Steve then indicates the viewers as if to sing, " We just figured out Blue's Clues!_ _"; Blue pops up from behind his left side again before ducking down once again.]  
_[Steve then places a finger up to his temple as if to sing, " Because we're really smart! _"; Blue pops up from behind his right side again before ducking down once again.]_

_[The music ends as Blue then hops on over to the left side.]_  
_[Steve then turns to Blue as if to say, "Blue!" Then he runs over to Blue.]_  
_[Cut to a medium shot of Steve and Blue as the former sits down.]_  
_[Steve then shrugs his shoulders as if to ask, "Is it true, are we gonna sing?"]_  
_[Blue then nods in response as if to bark, "Yes, we are!"]_  
_[Steve then nods as if to say, "Good!" Then he points o.c. right and left with both hands as if to say, "Gather everyone up for this announcement."]_  
_[Blue then salutes to Steve as if to bark, "You got it, Steve!" Then she hops o.c. right.]_  
_[Steve then turns to the viewers as if to say, "We're going to sing. How exciting is that?"]  
[Blue then comes back into view and hops around excitedly as if to bark, "Alright, Steve! They'll be here any moment!"]  
[Steve then shrugs his shoulders as if to say, "Really?"]  
[Blue then nods in agreement as if to bark, "Yes!" Then everyone all indeed came into view.]  
[Steve raises an index finger as if to say, "Everyone, I have an important, and silent, announcement!"]  
[Everyone then gets closer as if to say, "You do?"]  
[Steve nods as if to say, "Yeah!" Then he points to his mouth as if to say, "We're going to sing in order to speak again!"]  
[Everyone then became surprised and took a step back as if to say, "Sing?"]  
[Steve then nods in response as if to say, "Of course!"]  
[Clarence Canelin then comes into view as he tips his hat off to everyone as if to say, "Greetings, everyone!"]  
[Steve then waves to Clarence as if to say, "Greetings, Clarence!" Then he turns back to the viewers and indicates Clarence as if to say, "Remember when we observed what everyone was doing in that movie?" Then he turns back to Clarence as if to ask, "Clarence. Do you play any musical instrument?"]  
[Clarence nods in response and then mimes playing a piano as if to say, "Yes! I can play the piano!"]  
[Steve then raises both hands up as if to say, "That's great!" Then he rubs both his hands together as if to ask, "Do you think you could play some music for us while we sing?"]  
[Clarence raises an index finger as if to say, "Can I play some music?" Then he nods in response as if to say, "Of course I can!"]  
[Steve then gives Clarence two thumbs-up as if to say, "Fantastic!"]  
[Clarence then heads o.c. right; a second later, he comes back into view pushing a red piano across the living room as everyone scoot themselves to give him some room.]  
[Clarence then indicates everyone as if to say, "Everyone ready?"]  
[Everyone nods in response as if to say, "Yes!"]  
[Clarence then cracks his knuckles as if to say, "Alright, here we go!"]  
[Clarence then begins to play an instrumental version of "The So Long Song" on his piano as everybody else begins to sing and dance—they're no longer silent anymore!]_

**All:**

_Now it's time for so long._

_But we'll sing just_

_one more song._

_Thanks for doing your part._

_You sure are smart._

_You know with me_

_and you_

_and my dog, Blue,_

_[Blue finally barks in response]_

_we can do anything_

_that we wanna do!_

**Steve:** We did it! Wow! It feels great to speak again! _[waves to the camera]_ Bye! Thanks for all your help! We'll see you later!  
**All:** _[waving]_ Bye! / Thank you! / Come again! / See ya! / Buh-bye!  
**Blue:** _[waving; barks "See you later!"]  
[The music ends as they all continue to dance around; the camera zooms out of the house as the front door closes. Blue pops out from the left window and waves goodbye at the camera.]_

**THE END**


End file.
